


Fortunate touch

by TheAdorableShipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy, Choking, Cuddling, Don't Judge, Fate, Fluff, I cried while writing this, Implied abuse, Kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, just a bit, lol, my own promt, my promt, post arkham, right amount, slight angst, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableShipper/pseuds/TheAdorableShipper
Summary: Again. Batman's hand was on it's usual place: Jokers neck. Why did this had to be this way, it's not like the clown had done something really horrible now! Batman sighed inwardly, guilt smothering him and for the first time tried to do something else. Who could have guessed that the clown is so kinky he could evoke the hots in both of them!?Maybe Batman just wanted to hide how much more obsessed he got with the clown since he found out some thing or two about him. And who could have guessed what all this led to.......Wuhuuu, another OneShot , welcome people from tumblr, if you're interested! Enjoy some overly fluffy Batjokes sex.





	Fortunate touch

**Author's Note:**

> There are some errors, but I couldn't care less, because I'll edit them later. ENJOY!
> 
> I'm sorry if this a bit OOC... It's for the sake of fluff!!!!

Batman wasn't sure how exactly they got into that situation, but now he was standing next to the wall, pleasing Jokers neck with his gloved hand while the other relaxed with closed eyes. 

 

 

They were in the middle of their usual banter. Joker hadn't done such horrible things this time... he rather seemed like he had simply missed the Bat. After some heated discussion about the case, Batman snapped as his hand wrapped fiercly around his neck. This happened way too often with him around and now it seamed without any real reason. Batman didn't wanted to be that way, he didn't wanted to do that to him and rather, Joker beeing no threat at the moment, started with some soft apologetic strokes of his neck, he felt guilty and fascinated. Joker, face changing from manic joy to genuine awe just stared at him, relaxing from his initial stupor. Everything moved so slow and seamless that none of them noticed the evolving of a soft massage.

 

It's not like Bruce did that out of the blue. He always had taken interest in the clown, even if he denied his involvement. After recent events of him finding out what happened to Joker at Arkham (including all kinds of abuse and horrible torture), he couldn't help but feel bad. He wanted to help him, but it was like he sent him there to rot, because he didn't wanted to deal with him. That was surely nothing that would ever help Joker and he couldn't understand how the other could stand that at all. All the pain, all the struggle for survival.

 

Batman found himself doing more to Joker then he thought. It reminded him of all the times he choked him, in a passionate or simply rough way till he passed out and even playing with the thought of killing him when he was angry. All the times Jokers gleefull eyes murderously gleamed at him, his mouth open for either a grin or a laugh. He enjoyed every little bit, he wanted everything he could give him. Their game was passion, their game represented their relationship, they couldn't let each other fade away.

 

Jokers eyes were glued to Batmans, mouth open into a soft pout as he felt warmer, Bruces fingers rubbed circles into the sides of his neck as he breathed into the silence. 

And silence it was, if it wouldn't be so heavy with Batmans eyes staring at him in such a delicate way. They were so blue. So blue... like the ocean or the sky... like life. Joker gasped, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer. For a moment Bruce was afraid he'd hurt him, still in his weird daze, but analysing his reaction he came to the conclusion that he liked it. His grip around his neck became a bit firmer, but still carefull soft, he just wanted Jokers skin to come in contact with his whole hand. 

The clown calmed down so suddenly and slumped back. A soft blush crept into his cheeks and a faint smile was at the corners of his lips. Bruce couldn't help but be fascinated. Joker had enjoyed each time Batman had choked him, it wasn't unusual, but it made him wonder if he liked that in general or if only the grumpy Dark Knight could evoke such a desire in him. Maybe both, but it had always to do with certain violence, dynamic and problems. There weren't any problems now, not any big at least. Bruce found his mind at peace and only focused on the clown. He started massaging, softly pressing and cupping Jokers neck, while the clown gradually felt himself growing hotter any minute. He felt dizzy when the other suddenly removed his hand, missing it immediately, but was soon pleased to feel it back, his ungloved bare hand now touching his warm skin. He whimpered softly and felt warmth rushing to his loin.

 

 

Bruce stepped closer and continued rubbing and squeezing the pale neck in soothing, pleasing patters. Joker felt a soft shudder run down his spine, as a soft moan escaped him. His breath grew hotter and he clenched and unclenched his fists rhytmically, standing almost fully against the wall. Bruce felt his own face heating up, the sensual movements affecting him as well. His thumb trailed down and started tracing Jokers adam's apple tenderly soft, making the other half hard, the clown was jelly under his touch. Jokers breath shuddered: "Batsy....." His voice was merely a whisper.

 

 

All of this was plainly rediculous, a wanted psychopatic maniac who enjoyed destruction of any kind, his own included, melted at a soft, kinky neck massage. Bruce wondered what else he could do to him, his reactions hypnotised him. The clown continued emiting soft noises, his breath hitching, his arousal slowly rising as Bruces touch became even more tender and intense. A lot louder now, he emitted a gasp-moan, until tears suddenly gathered in his eyes, as he opened his orbs to look right into Bruces soul. 

Bruce shivered and feared for a second, his other hand cupping his cheek, his chest contracting. Joker seemed to sense his worry and his emotional eyes joined a sweet smile. "It... it feels so good, darling....... I... I'm so happy..." Bruce sucked in a breath. Jokers voice was hitched, breathy and so unlike him. Certainly his vocabulary, but he was enchanted. The touches on his neck became featherly soft and Joker blushed more, tears slowly wetting his cheeks, and a soft moan adding. Bruce couldn't stop looking at him. He knew he could always get some kind of reaction out of Joker, it worked perfectly with violence, but this. Was it as fragile and soft as the thin thread that made them return to each other always? Bruce knew from this moment that he couldn't risk anything. Joker suddenly grabbed his hand that was cupping his cheek softly and smiling at it, began cluttering it with soft, heartfelt, intense kisses. It was such an endearing sight that the Bat forgot to breathe.

Was that Joker he was seeing before him? That Joker... that already probably killed a thousand of people by now and was one of the most dangerous and cruel criminals in the world!? He just saw, honest, genuine and affectionate eyes, crossing his glare a few times occasionally. Bruce stroked with his thumb over Jokers wet lips and couldn't believe how beautiful the clown was. With his tear streaked eyes and cheeks, puppy face and a bit pouty lips. It raised all kinds of protective feelings in Bruce. Before he could make sense of anything he started kissing the tears away. Joker whined cutely and suddenly his arms were all around him. His legs wrapped around him as well, leaving him in a firm grip and now he could feel something poking against his suit. He found his forehead pressed against the clowns, his green eyes shining like fireworks.

"Batsy.... make me yours. Please.", his voice was so pleading and soft and it was almost heartbreaking. Since when did Batman fell in so deep? But he wasn't one to say no to those eyes. Before he knew it, his lips were on his as they were sliding down the wall together in a carefull embrace. Jokers lips felt so good. Forbiddenly so. He thought they would be more rough and dry and not nuzzled so perfect against the curve of his own in such a soft kiss. If they'd ever kiss, he'd expected it in the middle of battle, passionate and wild... maybe even in a rescue operation, but more of a hasty nature. Now he was kissing the clown with gusto and care and could slap himself at the waves of emotion flooding him, as Jokers arms gripped more onto the cape and his cowl, pressing him closer to feel his overwhelmingly intoxicating lips and rubbing softly against him, practically sitting on his lap.

The hand on the neck returned after a while when Bruce soon found a whining and whimpering mess before him. He grinned softly and leaned back, bathing in the reaction of that dear, confused pale face with smudged make up. He took out a handkerchief and gingerly started wiping his face, taking his time. Jokers eyes wouldn't leave him in the process and Bruce thought he was so much more beautiful without all this paint, even if his skin showed some imperfections. His current look of utter innocence fitted better on a bare face. Wiping his own lips he leaned back, for a firm, but soft and long smooch, while softly unbuttoning Jokers coat. The other gasped again and sounded like he was purring and it almost made Batman chuckle. When had he lost his soul to him?

Soon the greenhaired was sitting before him in an open, white silk button up and a loose tie. His trained chest in full sight, his small curves, the soft skin. Bruce trailed a hand down and started massaging and stroking his chest, each touch sending him his own jolts of pleasure. The clown was so soft, he would never forget how soft he was underneath his bony figure. Bruces hand stroked over his shoulder and rested at his exposed hip, rubbing circles into it. Joker leaned his head against the wall and looked at the other through half lidded eyes, a soft smile appearing at his lips. Bruce started rubbing against him himself, even if he could barely feel anything, he was hard himself, but it didn't felt as urgent when he knew he would do something about it. Joker soon joined in that movement, whimpering softly and trying to carass Bruces cheeks with both hands. Bruce never felt as close to remove his cowl as right now.

 

He could barely understand what was happening. Suddenly Joker wasn't Joker anymore. The creature before him was so fragile, soft and innocent. That didn't made him stop feeling horrible. Was it this all this time!?

All the violence, years of unsuccesfull treatment, shock-therapy, fights, threats, negotiation, all meaningless, fruitless. Joker was longing for tenderness. It felt so simple, yet so powerfull. A small gesture that could send the clowns world upside down and calm him at the same time. Such tender care, soft feelings made him melt, made him obedient, made him unravel without fight. It felt so bittersweet. So easy just to get to him now. Joker just had to be treated right, like a human. A human who needed affections and reasurrance too. Maybe it was even more important that he received it from the single person that cared most about him. Bruces lips trembled. Why didn't he realized sooner, why didn't he acted, why did he made so much mistakes. 'How could I?', but Jokers soft, carefree smile cheered him up again and made him hopefull. Nothing in the world ever had made Joker so calm and relaxed and this was the first step in the right direction. Bruce felt his heart swell with happyness. He could help him! For the first time since the death of his parents he didn't felt helpless anymore. He would make sure that Joker would get the right treatment now, he would make him feel. Bruce's hand was buried deep in slight green locks when he found himself inevitably at his lips again. He slid his cloth of his shoulders and tie off his neck and started carassing and pleasing every inch of this beloved body. Joker whined and helped him deepen the kiss, shivering and squirming deliciously. 'I love you, love you, love you, love you!' Bruce felt more content with each passing moment, feeling like Joker would do everything for him in that moment and he was right. To think that all of this happened just by a simple choke only proved his thesis. It was how he made it. Tender, loving and his intentions to please and relax the other. Joker was probably so used to shouting, insults and disrespect. Bruce pushed the bittersweet thoughts away and started running his hands over Jokers soft thighs. They were perfect. Just as the rest of his body. He felt a soft moan build up in his own throat, accompanied by Jokers soft purr into his mouth. This made him lower his guard down completely.

He went on like that unbothered as he suddenly felt Jokers hands tugging at his hips and he soon removed his utility belt and started searching for something.

He could guess easily what it was and removed his cod piece at that, his erection breathing free in his bulging up boxers. At least it wasn't as thight anymore, but he couldn't care less about himself at the moment. Joker was before him, looking so bare and soft, his skin heated and face relaxed and pleased. Soon he found himself unzipping the fabric of lilac pants and carefully toss them aside as the feeling of pale thighs under his hands drove him mad. He groaned loudly and pressed himself against Joker, fumbling gently with his body and massaging, rather then arousing him, but the part with the neck was arousal enough for Joker. One pale, petite hand slid down and started rubbing and feeling up Bruce gently. A soft moan left his lips, he sighed and nuzzled his covered face against Jokers neck, breathing in his sweet scent, savoring every tiny bit of this. He smelled like gunpowder, chemicals, rose-cologne and cinnamon. Hidden under all that was some faint musk that was inevitably Joker. Something more. Bruce felt himselt ultimately harden at this and lean into the touch. His hands removed the last piece of clothing on Joker as he sat completely bare and undone before him.

Batman admired this sight with lustfull and possesive eyes, but they softened immediately at Jokers faint blush and will to cuddle. 'Since when did the clown got so adorable?' He was confused, but felt warm and this time it was not due to blood flowing in his neither regions. His lips found Jokers neck, the one he used to choke and violate before. It was strong, but at the same time so thin, he felt like he was recompensating and in a way he was. He was trailing down slow, tasting kisses and licks along his neck, evoking a soft shudder. Everything suddenly happened so fast, but he wouldn't let the other lose the feeling of beeing valued.

Joker's erection was softly rubbing against his, only the fabric of the boxers between and moaned loudly as he felt the vigilante sucking a hickey onto his neck and slurping so deliciously. He was squirming more and fished Bruces erection from his fabric. They were moaning together now, gently pleasing each other. After a while, Bruce a bit hesitantly found Jokers behind, kneeding it experimentally. He groaned again at how firm and perfect it felt in his hands, he was addicted. Fingers found his cleft and he started searching for that one spot and rubbing it. He was so focused on only pleasing the clown, it felt suffocating to see his reactions and feel his body, he was enjoying it way too much.

"Joker.....", he found himself emiting under his breath. Maybe he had always been so adorable, Batman had been just too blind to see it, too angry to accept hope. He wanted him, more of him, all of him, every possible aspect about him, every reaction on his expressive face. He softly bit into the pale neck and Joker sqeaked highly. Bruce started prodding with one finger against the others opening, until he relaxed again and dared to enter. His finger went in surprisingly easy and he bit back jeleousy and guilt at the prospect of Joker having hard, regular, merciless sex. It felt so wrong. He would take care of him.

Soon his insides were widened more as another curious finger slid in and began pleasing him. Joker whined and moaned in his touch, spreading his legs even more and clenching and relaxing against those fingers. "Yes, yes... ahh....."

Bruces breath hitched, his cock twitched and he dug his fingers deeper, evoking another squeak, a lot louder this time, paired with a whole body shudder. He pulled out again and resorted to lovingly kneeding his cheeks. "Do you have lube?", he whispered against a purpure hickey.

Joker grinned softly and placed a sweet kiss, above his mask-covered temple. "Do we really need it?" Bruce sighed, he had expected that answer. Why would he have it in the first place with that attitude. He heared another giggle vibrate through the clowns chest against his ear.

"But if you think I don't have these kinds of things, you're wrong!" Pale fingers found the jacket of his coat susprisingly fast, pulling out a small package of lube and ripping it open, before passing it over. Bruce was curious as he stared at him, since he didn't seem the type for that.

"For special occasions like this.", Joker gave him another dreamy, heartfelt smile and Bruce felt his heart flutter. One hand spread him open, as the other lubed his opening and Batmans own cock. He teased the entrance with his tip, Joker closing his eyes and gasping softly. Batman smiled and carefully inserted himself all the way in. Joker started wailing and Bruce felt all air push out of his lungs. It felt so thight and incredibly hot inside of the clown, his insides squeezing onto his needy cock and legs trembling.

The vigilante united their lips again, as he started softly circling his hips and Joker continued gasping heatedly and holding on onto him. One of his hands found his and laced their fingers together, he carassed his palm and felt himself drift into oblivion. "Bawts...."

Bruce hummed into his mouth and started carassing his cheek, making Joker mewl and ache into the touch. Unexpectedly he flipped them over the next moment, so the confused Joker was on top, spread so nicely before him, which moaned loudly at the new position and eyed the other with glassy eyes. Bruce bit his lip and his hands wandered all over his body, carassing and massaging. His eyes kept wandering, admiring every inch of skin, glare that could make angels sing.

"You like that?", his voice was pure sugar and he never heared Batmans voice sound so soft and welcomming... probably because it was mixed with his regular voice, but again, he couldn't care less. Joker nodded, cheeks heating up even more and leaned in for another kiss, his heart beating affectionately. They made soft movements for adjustment, feeling like they'll burn up any minute longer they'll wait.

Finally Joker lifted himself in a sitting position, placing his hands onto Bruce, like on rodeo. Batman had a soft smile on his lips and cupped his sides, encouraging him. Jokers face shone in the brightest and sweetest colours, feeling like he was teleported to dream-land.

With a soft sigh he slowly started to move up and down and roll his hips, straddling Bruce. Those were such small and little moves, but the intensity made both gasp and Joker squeled and didn't dare open his eyes. Bruce rubbed his fingers along his hipbones, trailed to his stomach, his thighs, he could never get enough and continued massaging and kneeding as their breaths hitched together. "Batsy......."

Joker couldn't decide what he liked better: the loving massage or the penetration and decided that both made this the highlight of his past life. It was so passionate and loving that every second of this felt absolutely unreal. Unreal that both of them were capable of that. Unreal that years of pent up tension and care would finally turn into this. Unreal in what soft fondness their bodies melted to.

 

As time went on their breaths and movements became more erratic. Bruce started helping him thrust and bucked his hips, stroking over Jokers body. Jokers sweet, feminine looking, strong, beautiful body. All of this felt so soft and passionate, like they weren't in Jokers stuffy, old hideout anymore, but in a way better place. Bruce couldn't help but imagine Joker laying in his bed like this, nuzzling with his warm skin against him, Bruce fucking him against the matrass and adjoining cuddles in the sheets. Those pictures burned into him with desire as he swallowed each of Jokers cries. It didn't even felt like sex anymore, but a long pleasing session of tenderness.

Jokers whines became louder and sweeter, riding Batman with unbelievable grace. "You're so soft.....", he mewled, he would've never imagined him beeing so carefull with him, "No one was ever so soft with me..."

Batman felt his heart break a little while hearing this. Oh, how wrong he was about Joker. His hands were carassing his waist, loving him with his eyes. "I will be, with you...."

Joker whimpered and looked like he was about to cry again. Batman, who always beat him up and always said there wasn't anything between them, was treating him so sweetly, like he could break any moment. Joker knew it was because he loved him and that it meant something. Those haste, soft touches from time to time had meant something too and the realisation of the realness of those hidden, tender feelings made Joker totally forget himself. He was moaning and whining like crazy, feeling Batman please him by hitting his sweet spot in such a comforting pace and running his hands over his skin, he orgasmed with a soft cry, clenching hard around him. 'My Batsy is loving me.... he wants me to feel good....'

Bruce gasped and twitched, needing only a few more pumps until he ejaculated deep inside of him. The greenhaired collapsed on top of him, breathing in deeply and laboured. Bruce carassed his back and started kissing his forehead, what made the other squirm and whine even more. 'Don't fight it....' 

Bruce kissed him again and again and again, making their lips finally meet now. Joker desperately held onto his head and gasped as the other opened his mouth, slipping his tongue inside, exploring the depths. Still bathing in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking they continued carassing and kissing, Bruce not daring to pull out and parting from his sweet warmth and closeness. 'He's mine....', he realized. How foolish he was all the time to think he could run from him, he could hide all this. He just slept with him like only a lover could do.

"I want to see you again...", Bruce breathed against Jokers irresistable smell.

Jokers eyes gleamed, but he giggled, his voice low. "Of course you'll see me! I don't plan on going anywhere, silly Bat."

"I mean... going out....", both their cheeks were a bright, cute red.

Joker nodded, mesmerized by his eyes, his face next to his. "Romantic dates on rooftops and forbidden hook-ups, I'm all for it!", he grins and Bruce could only internally smile at this adorable dork.

"Also as in... will you visit me?" Joker sucked in a breath and stared at him incredulously. This felt so sudden and fast while only a few hours ago Batman hurried into his hideout, tackling him for whatever he did again, as usual.

"Batsy.. you... you... you are so serious about this?"

Joker wasn't one to cry, not in any situation, but how did the Bat manage to do all this to him in just a day, just in a bit more then an hour!?

And the vigilante only smiled at him, untangling one arm from their embrace and clicking a latch on his neck. With carefull movements he then removed his mask from him face and looked up at Joker smiling, as bare before him as him, that's how he felt without his mask.

Joker seemed more surprised of the fact that he was doing this, rather than he was staring at a blushing Bruce Wayne. Bruce, of course, noticed, considering the other's incredible intelligence and knowledge about him. The sense of trust that followed after Joker opened up, it felt worth to listen to Batman, to indulge into him if this was what he got. He was shocking him with his willingness to push this further. But he seemed mesmerized. Mesmerized by Bruces slight curly, black and beautifu hair, dreamy facial features and how cute and handsome he looked, was to die for, even if he had seen the billionaire countless times before it wasn't a match to real life, no, it wasn't a match to how honest and beautiful he looked now, smiling at him with soft eyes, lying on the floor of his hideout in his batsuit.

And this wonderfull creature was offering all of this to him? How did he deserve that!? Joker cupped his cheek softly, his fingers rubbing onto his scalp and bringing their foreheads close, still feeling so close to him, making Bruce sigh pleased.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This.... WAS SO CHEESY. GOD WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE, TELL ME.


End file.
